Glutinous substances, such as sealants, adhesives, and fillers, are applied onto surfaces of workpieces for various purposes, such as for sealing, corrosion-resistance, and fixation. Manually powered tools exist for delivering glutinous substances to a surface of a workpiece. However, the use of some manually-powered tools to apply glutinous substances onto surfaces of workpieces can lead to increases in labor, time, and inaccuracies.